Bachleroette!
by 01011010
Summary: What happens when: Ron is forced to dress up as a girl, he is expected to fall in love with a GUY when he isn't even gay, Fred and George have something really suspicious up their sleeves, Ron's love life (forced love life at least) is shown on t.v., Ginn


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. : (I'm only gonna say this one time... I don't like to waste my time writing – actually typing but whatever – these stuff... Hope you don't mind!)

This story is dedicated to my dear sister – who isn't really dear, she is actually very mean but since I am nice... :P

Warning! There is yaoi in this fic! Not this chapter but sooner on! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO HOMOSEXUAL THINGS. I warned you!

!0-0!

"RON! Where are you?!" A young lady with bushy hair and brown eyes screamed.

The red head boy crouched lower and tried to look smaller as she advanced the closet – the place where he was hiding.

"Oh, Ron! You can't hide _forever_ you know! Fred and George aren't going to curse you, they promised Ron." She yelled frustrated.

He scowled and muttered quietly.

"Yeah right. Not curse me my ass. That's what they said the last five times they came!"

Suddenly the closet door opened and before him stood the girl, her hair bushier than normal with electricity, making her look scarier than usual.

He cleared his throat nervously and peered behind her for his brothers.

"Uh, hi Hermione! Um didn't expect you to um be uh here. Er... Is Fred and George here yet?"

As if to answer his question, two identical red haired men appeared, seemingly only two or three years older than their younger brother. They pushed Hermione aside (She rolled her eyes and stepped back into the kitchen, telling Harry that she found him.) and pulled their brother up.

"Hey Ronniekins! Didn't ja miss us? Didn't ja?" George said, nudging 'Ronniekins'.

Ron 'enthusiastically' smiled at them and nodded.

"Of course!"

"Well, don't you want to hear the good news?" Fred said joyfully, his eyes twinkling in anticipation.

'NO!' Ron thought.

"Yeah, sure!" Ron said.

'Poor me. I wonder if I will even be alive after today... Good news for them usually means horrible, life risking ones for me...'

"You know how Mum is always fussing about how you never got married..." Fred said.

"And you always told her you were too young..." George continued.

"Well I AM! It's been only a year since Voldemort was defeated and three since we have graduated from Hogwarts!" Ron stated.

"Yeah anyways, Mum said that it's now our responsibility..."

"That you get married..."

"Sooner or later..."

"And according to Mum..."

"It better be sooner..."

"So Ronniekins..."

"Your brilliant handsome brothers, Fred-"

"And George, have come up with an ingenious plan!"

"You'll love it Ronnie."

"Ronniekins, all grown up!"

"It seems like yesterday you were just learning to fly on a broom..."

"Yeah... I can still remember that time when you started crying when we told you the Muggle's T.V. show Barney was a evil mutated dinosaur ready to eat up all the Rons in the world."

"Ah... Sweet memories..."

"Look at the time! Well we've got to go. Buh-bye!" Fred exclaimed, looking outside into the setting sun.

"Wait!" Ron yelped, "What about the plan?!"

"Hermione knows! Just ask her! Oh and Ron? Be sure to not scream that loudly, we don't want you to lose that beauuutiful voice of yours!"

And with two loud pops, they both were gone.

Ron whipped around and ran for the kitchen.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched, running about 70 miles per hour.

Hermione hummed calmly and continued stirring the curry.

"Hello Ron. Fred and George already went? Pity, curry's the only thing I can do properly without magic and I wanted them to enjoy it!"

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, he was _slightly_ out of breath. (SARCASM ALERT! SARCASM ALERT! BEEP!!! PLEASE EXACUATE THE SARCASM BUILDING IMMEDIANTLY!!!!)

"Yeah?"

"What did gasp Fred and George gasp tell you?" He panted.

Hermione smiled in a way that could definitely be put under the 'evil' and 'scary' column of smiles.

"You are going to love it Ron. Just LOVE it. And since you are going to love it so much, I can't tell you!" She smiled wider.

Ron glared at her and tried to stare her down.

Hermione sweat dropped and went back to her cooking.

"Well," she dragged out slowly, "May be I can give you a clue... That way, you won't be TOO happy!"

Ron slumped into a nice, bean bag chair and crossed his arms.

Sighing, he replied dully.

"Fine."

"Oh my gosh Ron you won't believe it! Some how Fred and George worked their way around and got you to be in Bachelorette in you know, the T.V. show?" Hermione gushed out.

Ron turned pale and his red hair stuck out more than before. He sunk lower in the comfy chair and widened his eyes.

"And guess what?" Hermione chirped.

"What?" Ron said wearily, nothing could be worse than this!

"You get to be the bachleroette instead of the bachelor!" She sang out.

Ron sat up immediately.

"WHAT?!"

!0-0!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I always wanted to do a story in which Ron has to dress up as a girl and everyone except for Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George thought he was a girl... even the person that falls in love with him! : i can't wait to write more! MUAHZ!

Read and review of flame... i don't particularly care!

P.S. also i need help with the spelling of bachleroette... is it right?


End file.
